Larmes et Nicotine
by Aelig
Summary: Elle attendait juste, en fumant sa cigarette. Elle attendait juste que la mort vienne vers elle et la détruise, encore, comme elle avait déjà détruit sa vie. Elle voulait juste mourir... -UA, Yuri, Pour l'anniversaire d'Alice-Erylis !


Coucou !

Alors, l'OS que je poste à présent est le cadeau d'Anniversaire pour **Alice-Erylis**, ma guimauve, ma fille :3 Alors, encore une fois bon anniversaire ! (même si je suis en retard pour poster ici...)

**Avertissement ! Ceci est un Yuri, soit une relation entre deux femmes (même si elle n'est pas très exploitée ici). Si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas !**

_Bonne lecture ! :3_

* * *

Disclaimer : Fairy Tail appartient à Hiro Mashima.

* * *

**-X-**

**Larmes et Nicotine**

**-X-**

* * *

La fumée s'élève lentement, par douces spirales argentées. Elle respire doucement. Comme si d'une quelconque façon, cette fumée toxique pourrait l'emmener plus vite auprès d'_elle_... Elle sentit un sanglot la secouer de nouveau. Elle l'étouffe, encore, toujours. Sous ses yeux, la ville s'éveille lentement. Le soleil se lève, _comme chaque autre jour_, les rideaux métalliques des boutiques sont soulevés, _comme chaque autre jour_, les gens commencent à arpenter les petites rues pavées du centre-ville, _comme chaque autre jour_.

Ils vivent.

Tout le contraire d'_elle_.

Les yeux rouges d'avoir trop pleurés, les lèvres sèches d'avoir trop fumées, la gorge douloureuse d'avoir trop criée. Mirajane porte la cigarette à ses lèvres. Elle veux sentir encore la nicotine brûler ses poumons, et la tuer à petit feu.

Elle veut mourir.

La rejoindre.

Une main se pose doucement sur son épaule. Raffermit sa poigne. Et des doigts surgissent, attrapent le petit bâton de nicotine et le balance par la fenêtre. Mirajane est retournée, et en face d'elle cette trop grande tache de couleurs vivantes dans son monde gris et mort. Des cheveux écarlates, des yeux chocolats, l'uniforme bleu marine et jaune pâle du lycée. Toutes ces nuances lui font soudainement mal aux yeux. Mirajane détourne la tête, sort une nouvelle cigarette. Qui subit le même sort que la première.

Une main saisit la sienne, l'accompagne jusqu'au canapé défoncé du squat. Les deux jeunes filles s'assoient dessus. Et doucement, la main de la rousse glisse dans les cheveux blancs lâchés de Mirajane, lissant ses boucles devenues ternes.

« Mira...

- Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas, Erza... »

Une larme coule sur sa joue. Erza l'essuie doucement, pose un doigt sous le menton de son interlocutrice et le lève. Elle plonge son regard dans celui céruléen de la blanche.

* * *

_« Tu sais, Erza, j'ai trouvé une citation amusante, l'autre jour, dans un livre._

_ - Ah oui ? Quoi donc ?_

_ - « Les yeux sont les fenêtres de l'âme. » _

_ - Intéressant. Et ? »_

_ Mirajane se penche au dessus de la table de la salle de permanence, sourire joyeux, un brin joueur, sur les lèvres._

_« Dis-moi, Erza... Que lis-tu dans mes yeux à moi ? »_

* * *

Une fissure béante dans l'âme, une brisure irréparable dans le cœur. Mirajane est cassée, cassée de partout. Ça fait mal à Erza, là, au fond. Il n'y a plus de sourires joyeux, plus de rires moqueurs, plus de remarques acerbes ou de regards tendres. Ses yeux si clairs et chaleureux sont devenus aussi sombres et froids que la mort elle-même. Erza soupire, lâche Mira, se relève. Elle n'en peut déjà plus de la voir comme ça. Sa verve habituelle lui manque. La rousse fait quelque pas, se retourne, fixe la blanche qui semble tellement perdue.

« Mirajane. »

Elle s'approche de nouveau, s'agenouille devant elle. Lui prend la main et l'oblige à la regarder.

« Mirajane. Elle ne voudrait pas que tu devienne comme ça. »

Elle laisse passer un silence.

« Lisanna ne voudrait pas ça. »

Erza ne sait pas vraiment à quoi elle s'attend en disant ses mots : elle veut juste que Mirajane réagisse.

La blanche sent un frisson la parcourir. Les larmes reviennent et commencent à déborder de ses yeux fatigués. Elle n'en peut plus... Elle ne dort plus depuis, elle ne mange pas plus, elle ne boit pas vraiment, à part pour se soûler et oublier. Elle ne vit que des cigarettes qui l'empoisonnent peu à peu, et des boissons qui la détruise à chaque reprise de conscience. Et puis ses images qui surgissent brusquement, n'importe quand, et qui lui donne la nausée.

* * *

..._La route qui serpente devant eux, noire comme les ténèbres et rendue dangereusement lisse par la pluie..._

_ ...La soudaine lumière qui l'aveugle..._

_...Les éclats de rire de ses cadets..._

_ ...Le bruit horrible qui envahit ses tympans..._

_ ...Le sourire éclatant que Lisanna lui adresse..._

_ ...Sa moto qui fonce dans le fossé..._

_ ...Les ambulances..._

_ ...Le pompier qui s'approche d'elle..._

_ ...Sa main dans celle de sa petite sœur..._

_ « Je t'aime, Mira-nee... »_

_ Le choc._

_ La mort._

* * *

Les larmes dévalent ses joues, coulent comme une cascade de ses yeux grands ouverts. Secouée de sanglots soudain, Mirajane se sent encore plus perdue.

* * *

_« Je suis désolée mademoiselle... »_

_La peur qui la fige, alors qu'on finit de bander son bras._

_ « Votre frère est dans le coma... »_

_ La terreur qui noue ses entrailles. Le regard emplit de compassion du pompier._

_ « Mais... »_

_ Non._

_ « Votre sœur... »_

_ Pas ça._

_ « Votre sœur est gravement blessée... »_

_ Une première larme coule._

_ « ...Elle ne s'en sortira pas... »_

* * *

Erza la prend doucement dans ses bras, la berce. Lui caresse les cheveux. Et ne peux s'empêcher de laisser une larme couler elle aussi.

* * *

_« Elle veut vous voir... »_

_ « Lisanna ! »_

_ « Je suis désolée, Mira-nee... »_

_ « Ne me laisse pas ! »_

_ « Adieu. »_

* * *

Mirajane se libère. Laisse couler toutes ses larmes. Pleure sa petite sœur, pleure Lisanna. Pleure sa mort. Brise la sensation de solitude, la douleur continuelle, la peur qui s'accroche.

Rien ne va.

Son frère, **dans le coma**.

Sa sœur, **morte**.

Et au milieu de tout ça, elle, Mirajane, se laisse couler.

* * *

Sa main s'accroche désespérément à l'uniforme d'Erza. Ses larmes trempent son polo, mas la rousse ne dit rien. Son cœur éclate.

Erza reste là, et la berce toujours.

* * *

Les sanglots de Mirajane finissent par s'espacer, et elle relève la tête. Son regard bleu rencontre celui chocolat d'Erza.

* * *

La suite, elles ne l'avaient pas prévue ; mais elle arriva.

* * *

Mirajane s'accroche toujours à Erza. Et, dans un besoin de tendresse, elle s'avance, écrase ses lèvres contres celles de la rousse. Qui lui répond, et lui donne ce qu'elle veut, ce dont elle a besoin.

Elles échangent juste un baiser.

Un baiser aux goûts de larmes et de nicotine.


End file.
